


Amor en tiempos de cuarentena

by Belarusi_Project



Category: Immortal Dice (Web Series), Immortal ladies (Web series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Immortal dice (web series) - Freeform, Immortal ladies (Web series) - Freeform, Quarantine, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Useless Lesbians, covid19quarantine, global pandemia, neighbors to lovers, pandemia, she has a dog
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belarusi_Project/pseuds/Belarusi_Project
Summary: "Lo que tienen los apocalipsis es que le afectan a todo el mundo."Por eso, cuando el gobierno decretó la cuarentena forzosa durante dos semanas (Venga ya, ¿Dos semanas? nadie creía que de verdad fuesen dos semanas) Roah empezó a verlo todo bastante negro.Como su pelo.
Relationships: Roah (Immortal ladies) /Krenna (Immortal ladies), Roah / Krenna, Roanna (Immortal ladies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Vecina, vecinita

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a decir que me sienta enormemente defraudada con que, después de una semana y media de cuarentena no haya ni un solo fanfic en español del tema ( disculpo al fandom en ingles porque fuera de España en muchos países ni siquiera están en cuarentena), pero un poco si que lo estoy. 
> 
> Lo cierto es que esto que vais a leer a continuación no tiene disculpa ni tampoco sentido mas allá de ser una tremenda telenovela adolescente que escribí en las notas de mi móvil, después de desvelarme a las cinco de la mañana sin ninguna razón. 
> 
> Así que pido disculpas a todo el mundo, y no me juzguéis. Ya me juzgo yo sola. 
> 
> No se cuantos capítulos va a tener este culebrón, pero espero que me dure por lo menos durante toda la cuarentena (o hasta que os canseis de mi ). 
> 
> Los personajes de Immortal ladies pertenecen a Immortal Dice. Si os gusta dragones y mazmorras y las historias épicas llenas de señoras que hacen cosas seguidlas en sus redes sociales @immortaldice o entrad en su web https://immortaldice.com/
> 
> ¡Maldito apocalipsis! pertenece a Tracia C. Mercurio ( @traciacmercurio en twitter) , un libro que si todavía no habéis leído, deberíais tener. ¡Os cambiara la perspectiva de la posibilidad de un apocalipsis zombie en pleno corazón de la península ibérica!

Aunque habían sido vecinas en el mismo edificio toda la vida, habían ido a la misma escuela primaria y actualmente acudían al mismo instituto con sólo un curso de diferencia, Krenna y Roah no se conocieron hasta que se decretó la cuarentena de emergencia en marzo de ese año, a causa de los estragos del virus covid-19.

Lo primero en ser clausurado fueron los centros educativos, por supuesto, así que a Roah no le había quedado otra opción que pasar gran parte de su día en casa con sus hermanos. Tardaron exactamente cuatro horas en darse cuenta de que la cuarentena iba a poner a prueba todos sus sentimientos fraternales cuando cayeron en el hecho de que sólo tenían una videoconsola disponible en toda la casa.

La familia de Roah tenía una carnicería en el mercado que estaba situado en su misma calle, así que aunque sus padres salían muy temprano y volvían bastante entrada la noche, en un horario demoledor e ininterrumpido, ella todavía podía salir e ir a echarles una mano cuando la guerra entre sus hermanos se ponía truculenta. Además, también le quedaba el consuelo de que a pesar de que no tenía las facilidades de desconectar que le proporcionaban sus horarios escolares, el gimnasio al que solía ir cuatro veces en semana en el centro comercial, seguía abierto. 

Acostumbrarse a los nuevos horarios fue una locura. Se acostaba tarde, provocando que en consecuencia se levantase tarde y su mañana quedaba descolocada. Si, la señora Nimlewyn, su tutora, les enviaba cada tres días un pdf lleno de ejercicios como deberes, y cada dos hacían una clase telemática a través del campus online que el club de informática había creado en un tiempo récord junto al señor Narl, el profesor de tecnología. Y si, algunas tardes solía hacer videollamadas con Amaru y Shui, sus mejores amigas, para contarse que tal iba el día. Roah raras veces tenía algo que contar, pero Shui estaba más sobreexcitada que nunca, gracias a todo el contenido publicado en Internet sobre sus Idols coreanos mientras estos hacían cuarentena. Amaru se preocupaba mucho por ellas y les recordaba varias veces al día que bebieran agua, durmieran ocho horas, hicieran algo de ejercicio y se duchasen. Había iniciado un hilo en Twitter con consejos para que la cuarentena se hiciera menos pesada para todos: Subía rutinas con sus ejercicios matinales, enseñaba y explicaba algunos movimientos de artes marciales con ayuda de su padre, incluso emitió en directo una exhibición de Bo en su garaje que se hizo viral durante una semana. 

Todas parecían haber encontrado una forma de enfocar la cuarentena que les ayudaba a sobrellevarlo y a no ceder ante el hastío o la ansiedad, y mantenían alta su motivación. Por el contrario, para cuando ya llevaban tres días en aquella inestable y tensa situación, Roah dejó de quitarse el pijama y empezó a descuidar sus hábitos en general. 

No fue hasta el viernes de esa misma semana que el gobierno decretó el estado de emergencia, y esto quería decir cuarentena estricta en todo el país. Se cerraron bares, restaurantes y locales de ocio. Los gimnasios, las bibliotecas, los museos, las tiendas de ropa, hasta los bazares. Sólo quedaron abiertos los servicios básicos indispensables, como algunas tiendas de alimentación, los supermercados, farmacias y ciertas líneas de transporte. Estaba permitido que un miembro de cada familia fuese a hacer las compras domésticas, pero no se podía salir a la calle salvo causas muy justificadas de fuerza mayor y la paranoia había comenzado a dar paso a que, en Internet, la histeria colectiva se transformara en memes. Todo el barrio se convirtió en una ciudad fantasma. 

El sábado, la familia Icetusk tuvo una reunión alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Debido a que el negocio de sus padres era considerado un servicio básico, habían decidido mantenerlo abierto al menos mientras les siguiera llegando género a través de sus distribuidores. Era su única fuente de ingresos, así que cerrar durante la cuarentena solo les colocaría en una situación aún peor. Harían cambios, por supuesto, reduciendo la jornada y lo dividieron en dos turnos, de manera que sólo uno de ellos estuviera a la vez en la carnicería. Esto quería decir que uno de sus padres siempre estaría en casa con ellos, por lo que habían acordado unos horarios que todos iban a cumplir con el fin de hacer vida lo más normal posible mientras durase la cuarentena. 

La perspectiva de no ya solo tener que aguantar a sus hermanos siendo las personas más insufribles sobre la faz de la tierra, sino además a sus padres siendo autoritarios, hacia que Roah quisiera tirarse por la ventana de la terraza.

Desechó la idea porque su terraza conectaba a una especie de patio interior donde todos los vecinos tenían sus cuerdas de tender la ropa en el exterior, y con la suerte que tenía... Seguramente causaría un montón de destrozos y no se rompería más que un brazo. Como no le quedaba más opción que aceptar las nuevas normas, emitió un gruñido bajo, se levantó y se fue a su habitación, mientras huía de la voz de su padre reprochandole su comportamiento. 

A Roah eso de la convivencia nunca se le había dado muy bien, y tenía que admitir que no era solo culpa de su familia que no congeniase con ellos. En general, se le daba fatal interactuar con todo el mundo. De hecho, su forma de convivir con su familia se basaba en pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible fuera de casa. Desde que se iba por la mañana al instituto hasta que volvía a su casa para dormir, se encargaba de estar siempre ocupada, siempre con algún lugar al que ir o algo que hacer, para evitar coincidir mucho en su familia. No es que no les quisiera, lo hacía a su manera, pero su forma de ser no encajaba en lo que sus padres esperaban de ella, y la presión de las expectativas era tan abrumador que hacía que quisiera huir lo más lejos posible. Desde su perspectiva, Roah pensaba que la única forma en que podría tener una relación sana y normal con su familia era simplemente yéndose de casa. Una relación a distancia, para no vivir en un campo de batalla. 

La principal pega era que todavía era menor de edad. 

En un intento loco por mantenerse ocupada, a Roah se le ocurrió que, ya que no podía salir de casa ni ir al gimnasio, iba a montarselo en su casa. 

Vivir en la era más tecnológica de la historia debía servir para algo más que para que las redes sociales estuvieran más activas que nunca. Había encontrado un par de canales de fitness en youtube que más o menos podía combinar para encontrar ejercicios que se ajustasen a sus gustos y necesidades, mayoritariamente cardio y musculación. El viejo Naum, el padre de Amaru, tenía un pequeño canal donde publicaba los entrenamientos de sus alumnos en su dojo, pero también subía videos de body combat. Roah no era muy de artes marciales, a pesar de que la habían invitado a unas cuantas clases, pero tenía que reconocer que le habían gustado. 

Invadió la terraza del salón, que afortunadamente los antiguos propietarios habían acristalado antes de que su familia se mudase allí. Colocó su esterilla en el rincón más soleado, sus mancuernas, la bicicleta estática que su hermano había pedido una navidad y no había visto que utilizase jamás para otra cosa que para hacer postureo en sus stories de instagram, y el banco de pesas que una vez había pertenecido a su madre, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era campeona regional de halterofilia antes de fundar una familia. Tuvo mucha suerte de que nadie le dijera nada, pero también era cierto que sus padres habían permitido que sus hermanos se llevasen la televisión del salón y su videoconsola a su cuarto. Aunque Roah pensaba que solo les habían dado permiso ya que, mientras estaban en su cuarto, el resto de la casa y la familia podía estar en paz. 

La primera jornada de entrenamiento intensivo la dejó tan exhausta, pero tan, tan satisfecha, que se quedó tirada en esterilla durante dos horas y cuando Shui y Amaru la llamaron esa noche por Skype, la primera a penas podía contener su alegría al verla sonreír por primera vez en toda la semana. 

El domingo, las cosas empezaron a ponerse duras en casa. 

Para algunas personas aquel era el segundo día de cuarentena y debido a que las medidas del gobierno se hicieron un poco más estrictas, en muchos barrios la policía nacional había comenzado a patrullar para asegurarse de que nadie salía a pasear por gusto y se estuvieran siguiendo las normas mínimas de seguridad e higiene. A veces paraban a la gente que consideraban sospechosa de estar saltándose la cuarentena y ponían multas. A Roah le parecía una exageración todo aquello, pero después de ver el informativo de mediodía, y la cantidad de personas que estaban saltándose la cuarentena solo por hacer la gracia o porque les daba igual la alerta sanitaria, empezó a pensar que no era tan exagerado, después de todo, porque la gente era muy tonta. 

Debido a que sus hijos ya llevaban en cuarentena desde hacía casi una semana, los padres de Roah decidieron montar unos turnos rotativos para que todos pudieran salir al menos durante los veinte minutos que podían tardar en ir hasta la tienda de alimentación más cercana, hacer las compras necesarias y volver a casa. Soportar a tres adolescentes bastante activos y con formas de ser tan diferentes encerrados todo el día en casa, resultaba para ellos un castigo bastante peor que la cuarentena. A quien le tocase el turno de ir a la compra bajaría también la basura, mientras que los otros dos se encargarían ese día de limpiar las habitaciones, el salón y fregar los platos. El trato parecía bastante justo. 

Roah se emocionó bastante por la perspectiva de salir un ratito a la calle el martes, después de pasar toda una semana encerrada, así que empezó a hacer planes en seguida mientras seguía con su rutina de ejercicios. Tener algo que hacer, algo que le gustaba, había hecho que saliese de la cama con más ganas por la mañana, que se forzase a quitarse el pijama aunque solo fuese para hacer deporte y que se duchase con regularidad. Hasta había vuelto a salir de su habitación para desayunar y comer en la cocina con el resto de la familia. Amaru y Shui estaban muy orgullosas de ella. 

Esa fue la noche en que se vieron por primera vez. 

Roah estaba tirada en su habitación, después de la cena. Había estado chateando con Rheyna, una chica mayor de su gimnasio con la que coincidía en las clases de boxeo. Solían ponerse juntas para los ejercicios de saco porque ambas eran bastante grandes y fuertes y les gustaba más la descarga de adrenalina del golpe que la técnica en sí, de manera que nadie más quería practicar con ellas por ser tan bestias. Roah había subido por la mañana una serie de stories a su instagram haciendo algunos de los ejercicios de pesas que había estado practicando esos días, y había mencionado a su gimnasio. Alguno de los monitores debía haberlo visto y lo había compartido en sus stories a su vez, y Rheyna, quien no la seguía hasta entonces, había comenzado a hacerlo y le había comentado que “buen trabajo”. La verdad es que le parecía una tía bastante guay. 

Después de una corta conversación, Roah se había despedido diciendo que tenía planeada una sesión maratoniana de pacific rim y Rheyna se había reído, diciendo que ella se iba a dormir pronto, porque tenía clases online en la universidad por la mañana. 

En cuanto dejó el móvil, Roah pulsó el play y se dispuso a disfrutar de una sesión bien intensa de la princesa prometida. 

¿Era de esas chicas a las que le encantaban las pelis románticas algo ñoñas de aventuras y con final feliz? Sí. ¿Te lo iba a admitir en la cara? probablemente te saltase los dientes primero. 

No llevaba ni diez minutos de película, y ya tenía la boca llena de palomitas, cuando escucho un enorme estruendo que venía de la calle. Extrañada, pauso la película y se asomó a su ventana, pero a parte del eco, no pudo ver ni oír nada. Salió de su habitación,chocando por el pasillo con sus hermanos que,como ella, habían salido medio preocupados medio curiosos al oír tanto ruido. 

-¡Por fin empiezan los disturbios! ¡Vamos al game y nos llevamos la switch con el zelda! - Dijo el menor de sus hermanos, llegando hacia el salón con todas las ganas de calzarse las botas e ir en serio a asaltar alguna tienda. 

-Madre mía, eres tontisimo.- Gruño Roah, quitándose de en medio de un empujón, para salir a la terraza. 

Sus padres ya estaban allí, en pijama, porque seguramente se habían acostado ya y al escuchar el ruido se habían levantado. Cuando al fin pudo abrirse camino hasta la ventana y asomarse, se dio cuenta de que el estruendo que había estado escuchando eran aplausos. 

¿Aplausos? 

Al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que prácticamente todo el vecindario estaba asomado a sus terrazas, balcones y ventanas. Había gente vitoreando, pero el eco no permitía saber bien qué estaban diciendo. Algunos silbaban y en alguna ventana abierta alguien había puesto mamma mia de ABBA a todo volumen. En la autopista, a unos bloques de distancia, los poquísimos coches que pasaban apretaban con ganas el claxon. 

-¿Pero que coño? -Fue lo primero que le salió, sin darse cuenta de donde estaba. 

-Niña, esa boca -La riñó su padre, dándole un cachete en la nuca y frunciendo un poco el ceño, haciendo que sus pobladas cejas casi se unieran en mitad de su frente. Roah gruño, frotándose la nuca y refunfuñando.- ¿Para que te pasas todo el dia en el tuister,si no te enteras de nada? Han dicho en la radio que hoy a las diez iban a hacer una aplaudida para todos los médicos y enfermeros que están ahora con lo del virus. ¡Ya nos podían aplaudir a nosotros también! ¿Eh, cariño? 

-La verdad, yo prefiero quedarme en la carnicería que ponerme en el pellejo de los médicos o de los del super. A mi, sí se me ponen gilipollas, pues no les sirvo y ya está. Esa es la suerte que tengo. -Contestó su mujer, mientras aplaudía sin pensárselo demasiado. 

-¡Eh! ¿A ella no le vas a reprochar ese lenguaje? - Rezongó Roah, apoyándose con los codos en la barandilla de la terraza. Inclinada hacia delante, tenía a la vista todo el panorama, incluyendo las terrazas de algunos de sus vecinos, el aparcamiento y el pequeño parquecito que había más allá. 

-Dudo mucho que quiera arriesgarse a dormir el resto de la cuarentena en el sofá - Bufo su madre, con sorna y media sonrisa, intercambiando una mirada con su marido que Roah no llego a notar porque estaba demasiado ocupada en algo que había visto. 

A Krenna. 

Aunque para Roah solo seria la tía buena del tercero hasta el dia siguiente. 

Debido a que la familia de Roah vivía en el quinto izquierda y la de Krenna en el tercero derecha, desde donde estaba,con prácticamente todas las luces de los vecinos encendidas, podía verla bien. 

Estaba sentada en lo que parecía una silla de oficina, con los pies en alto, apoyados en la barandilla del balcón. A pesar del fresco que hacía esa noche, llevaba unas medias de rejilla que debían haber visto tiempos mejores y unos shorts vaqueros destrozados, bajo una sudadera con capucha negra, de un grupo de metal random. Fumaba un cigarrillo, echando bocanadas de humo blanco de cuando en cuando, mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro que tenía apoyado en el regazo. Un enorme perrazo blanco, a su lado, estaba asomado, ladrando con voz grave a los vecinos, lo cual hacía que la chica sonriera de vez en cuando, alzando la vista hacía el animal antes de volver a sumergirse en el libro.

Solo le veía el rostro de medio perfil y la mitad de su extravagante maquillaje, pero no le hacía falta verle la cara del todo para saber que estaba buena. 

Sí había dios, Roah le agradecía infinitamente ser una mujer cis en esos momentos, en donde podría haber sido demasiado evidente su sentir al respecto.

¿Quién era esa chica, de dónde había salido? ¿DONDE HABÍA ESTADO TODA SU VIDA? 

El clamor se fue apagando poco a poco,al cabo de unos minutos. Sus padres habían sido los primeros en retirarse, pero sus hermanos siguieron dando por culo como siempre, hasta que de nuevo los sonidos de la ciudad fantasma reclamaron de nuevo su dominio. Roah se quedó asomada un poco más de lo necesario, mirando por debajo de la terraza del vecino del cuarto, cosa de la que se arrepentiría exactamente cuatro minutos después cuando, de la nada, escucho el primer gruñido. 

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta y reaccionar, pero, para cuando lo hizo, Ese enorme perro con cara de lobo le estaba mirando desde la barandilla de su piso, y comenzó a ladrar en su dirección. Roah se sobresaltó, apartándose de la terraza, pero no lo hizo suficientemente rápido. Por detrás del perro, un rostro entre sorprendido y curioso, se asomó, tratando de ver que era lo que había perturbado tanto a su mascota. 

Fue solo una milésima de segundo, un instante tan breve que Krenna apenas había visto un borrón,antes de reñirle al perro por andar formando escándalo a esas horas de la noche. Pero para Roah, la inquietud de que la hubiera visto mirándola y babeando , y que en consecuencia ahora tuviera una opinión extraña de ella, que entró en una espiral de pánico lésbico que la hizo correr a su habitación, para meterse en la cama y no salir nunca más. 

“mierdamierdamierdahostiaputamierda...JODER AAAAAAA” Fueron los unicos pensamientos racionales a los que pudo recurrir.


	2. ¡Oh,instagram! ¿Tu también?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo twittero pasa por un momento en el que cree que es una buena idea escribir "haber si me muero" y darle a enviar. Y así es justamente como se siente Roah, después de una noche bastante mala. 
> 
> Siguen estando en cuarentena, sigue habiendo un problemilla epidémico rondando por todo el país, sigue teniendo que convivir con su familia (¡¡TODA su familia!!), y el día en general no tenia grandes perspectivas de ir a mejorar de ninguna manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo tenia un capitulo perfectamente estructurado y planificado, que evidentemente no es lo que vais a leer. Pero en mi defensa voy a decir que hoy es domingo, y en el fic todo sucede durante un lunes... Y, para ser sinceros ¿A quien le apetece hacer nada durante un lunes de cuarentena? 
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho creer el recibimiento que esta teniendo esto ¡Así que muchas gracias! Cada comentario, kudo y visita me hace muy feliz, espero que sigáis disfrutándolo. ¡El capitulo 3 va a ponerse interesante (O PUEDE QUE NO ¿Quien sabe?)! 
> 
> Los personajes de Immortal ladies pertenecen a Immortal Dice. Si os gusta dragones y mazmorras y las historias épicas llenas de señoras que hacen cosas seguidlas en sus redes sociales @immortaldice o entrad en su web https://immortaldice.com/
> 
> ¡Maldito apocalipsis! pertenece a Tracia C. Mercurio ( @traciacmercurio en twitter) , un libro que si todavía no habéis leído, deberíais tener. ¡Os cambiara la perspectiva de la posibilidad de un apocalipsis zombie en pleno corazón de la península ibérica!
> 
> Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene lenguaje inapropiado e información menor referente a la campaña "Immortal Ladies".

A la mañana siguiente, Roah se despertó tan hecha polvo que cuando dieron las once de la mañana todavía seguía metida en la cama y con poca o ninguna intención de salir. Había pasado una noche bastante regulera, incapaz de conciliar el sueño a causa de que no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza a aquellos fatales últimos cinco minutos en la terraza. 

Ahora, la chica del tercero debía pensar que era un bicho raro. Más o menos como toda la gente de su clase. Y todos los vecinos de su edificio. Y sus padres. Y el cartero. 

Era una especie de constante para ella: Raras veces caía bien. Le gustaría decir que no era culpa suya y que eran las circunstancias o las otras personas que no comprendían su forma de ser, pero eso no habría hecho ningún honor a la verdad.De la misma forma en que nunca había logrado congeniar del todo con su familia, aquello se había extrapolado al resto de la humanidad. Era demasiado grande, demasiado intimidante, demasiado negada social, nunca sabía qué decir. Y también era demasiado...Introvertida. Con los años, había pasado de ser una niña callada pero bromista, a una adolescente malhumorada. Su mal carácter se había convertido a la vez en su arma y su armadura. La mantenía protegida e impedía que nadie se acercara demasiado. Era muy cómodo para ella, porque así no tenía que esforzarse en agradar o caer bien 

Aquella era la razón por la cual no tenía muchos amigos. 

Cuando se desveló por completo y tuvo que renunciar al deseo de volver a dormir el resto del día, lo primero que hizo fue alargar la mano hasta su mesilla de noche para agarrar el teléfono móvil y volver a refugiarse bajo el edredón. Tenía un montón de notificaciones, aunque la mayoría eran pura basura. 

Había recibido un par de correos del campus online de su instituto, con la última entrega de ejercicios corregidos por los profesores.Había algunas cosas que debería mejorar o repetir, pero en líneas generales había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, habiendole dedicado como tres cuartos de hora. No tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a estudiar, para ser sincera, así que borro esas notificaciones, con la esperanza de que no se le olvidasen aunque tampoco sería un drama sí lo hacían. 

También tenía un correo de su tutora, pero que no tenía nada que ver con las clases. La señora Nim, además de profesora de ciencias, era la educadora social de su instituto. Una psicóloga para adolescentes o algo así. Y aunque la mayoría de alumnos nunca admitirían que iban a su despacho en busca de ayuda, siempre tenía la lista de espera llena. 

Roah había empezado a ir a su despacho un poco obligada después de casi reventarle la cabeza a un chaval de tercero con un balón medicinal, cuando ella todavía estaba en primero. Fue una época difícil, con demasiados cambios que nadie le estaba explicando, y la situación en su casa estaba tan tensa que sus padres llevaban meses hablando de la posibilidad del divorcio. Esta serie de circunstancias hacía que Roah estuviera a la defensiva todo el tiempo y se comportase de forma muy agresiva incluso con los profesores. Su tutora de aquel entonces, la señorita Threris, la había enviado al despacho de la señora Nim. Y Roah no había dejado de acudir ni un solo viernes a su sesión de terapia de las seis. 

En el correo, la señora Nim la felicitaba por el buen ritmo que estaba teniendo con respecto a otros compañeros de clase, en lo referente a las tareas que los profesores les enviaban y a las clases online. La animaba a continuar con ese buen ritmo, pero le recordaba también la necesidad de tener tiempo para una misma. Le preocupaba un poco que hubieran cerrado los gimnasios, pero esperaba que Roah hubiera encontrado alguna alternativa para poder seguir sus entrenamientos. Se preocupaba por cómo estaba la situación en su casa, sí se sentía bien, sí todo iba bien con sus hermanos y sus padres… y le expresaba todo su apoyo, enviando su dirección de correo personal confidencialmente, por si le surgía cualquier tipo de crisis o emergencia y necesitaba hablar con alguien adulto. Despedía su mail con una fotografía de su gato shanks, mirando con horror a la cámara, mientras llevaba un gracioso gorro con pequeños tentáculos de los que colgaban ojos. 

La realidad es que a veces a Roah le hubiera gustado que esa mujer fuese su madre. 

Decidió que contestaría más tarde a sus correos, porque la señora Nim se merecía que por lo menos se pusiera pantalones para enviarle un correo. 

Se estiró, bostezando sonoramente y se sentó en la cama. No tenía mucho caso ponerse a mirar las notificaciones serias, al menos hasta el segundo desayuno, porque su embotada neurona no daba mucho de sí a esas horas. Aunque fuera casi mediodía. Apartó el edredón, levantándose y caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde había lanzado el pantalón de su pijama, un viejo chándal tan dado de sí que parecía haberlo robado del armario de su padre, cuando se metió en la cama por la noche. 

Tenía discord hasta arriba de notificaciones de su grupo de rol. Solían reunirse una vez en semana, normalmente los sábados, y le daban bastante fuerte a dragones y mazmorras a menos que alguien del grupo se hubiera comprado un nuevo manual. En True Neutral Crew eran bastante democráticos con eso. A pesar de que lo que de verdad les había llevado a juntarse era Dragones y Mazmorras, siempre había espacio para más cosas, para toda clase de juegos, aunque tuvieran que irse en medio de un parque durante toda la siguiente campaña. De hecho, Roah había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de clases que se habían saltado para jugar escondidos en algún rincón del instituto. Nadie bajaba nunca a los pasillos inferiores del sótano, donde se guardaba el equipamiento de gimnasia y los instrumentos del aula de música se mezclaban con aparatos extraños del laboratorio de química. Todo ese polvo acumulado y abandono creaba la atmósfera idónea para otra partida de Cthulhu o de Fragmentos. 

El rol era otra de las cosas que Roah amaba más que nada, pero raras veces solía hablarlo fuera de su grupo más cercano. Era algo que podía ser usado contra ella, otra de esas cosas “raritas” que le gustaban y que hacía que sus hermanos o sus compañeros la señalasen con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara. Esa clase de mueca que hacía que cualquier cosa diferente que te gustase te hiciera sentir mal.  
Roah adoraba el rol porque, además de permitirle ser quien quisiera, incluso si eso quería decir convertirse en una orca de dos metros con colmillos de medio palmo y un par de cimitarras sedientas de sangre, era una de las actividades que más tiempo le hacían permanecer fuera de su casa. Solían reunirse todos en casa de Shui. Los padres de Shui eran unas personas tan amables, comprensivas y acogedoras que Roah en ocasiones se cuestionaba si eran personas de verdad o no. 

Otro de los alicientes de reunirse en casa de Shui solía ser la comida casera que preparaba su novio, que vivía más con ella que en su propia casa. A Roah, Femto no le había gustado demasiado al principio y aunque ahora era como un hermano, pero en plan bien, para ella no lo confesaría ni siquiera bajo tortura. Era un chico que a simple vista no llamaba la atención, salvo por lo esmirriado que parecía. Entraba en la categoría “del montón, pero del montón bueno”, con un desordenado cabello castaño bien corto, ojos pequeños y vivaces, sonrisa alegre y una voz tan dulce como su imberbe rostro redondeado. Es que era imposible mirarle y no pensar que era buena persona y bobo a partes iguales. Contrastaba mucho con Shui, que era lo que la gente catalogaría como "un diez". Piernas larguísimas, cuerpo esbelto y pequeño, rostro cincelado por las manos de Dios en su día de mayor inspiración….Era muy difícil ver a Shui por la calle y no darse la vuelta para volver a mirarla una segunda vez. Sobre todo porque costaba creer que no fuese a la entrega de los óscars cuando aparecía peinada, maquillada y vestida como una artista de televisión a las ocho en punto de la mañana, para entrar al instituto. De haber continuado viviendo con su familia en Corea y no ser la chica más tímida sobre el planeta tierra, Shui habría podido ser una idol de esas girl band de moda. Además, era una persona tan extremadamente voluntariosa y amable que estar demasiado rato junto a ella provocaba que la vida no te pareciera una mierda, incluso aunque lo fuese. 

No era por joder, pero a veces Roah se preguntaba si era humana. 

Con todo, Shui no lo estaba pasando muy bien en los últimos meses desde que Femto se había ido a estudiar de erasmus a Roma. Cosa que además le había provocado aún más ansiedad por el hecho de que la crisis del covid-19 estaba en Italia peor que en ningún sitio. 

Roah y Amaru se habían pegado a ella como dos perros guardianes y se turnaban para que una siempre pasara la tarde con Shui, aunque fuese viendo doramas en Netflix. Las tres se habían apuntado a clases de Pop street dance en el centro cultural coreano. Roah habría preferido un navajazo en la garganta a que alguien se enterase de que iba a clases de baile, pero empezaba a asumir muy lentamente que quizá, y solo quizá, iba también porque le gustaba y no solo por Shui. 

El grupo de rol también se había volcado con ella y habían planeado fines de semana temáticos. Karthya, de hecho, se había pasado dos semanas encerrada en modo perturbación extrema, preparando una campaña basada en Kingdom, esa pelicula de zombies en la Corea medieval. Que tampoco se le podía pedir otra cosa a alguien cuyos personajes siempre eran Nigromantes. Y aunque estaba lejos, Femto le estaba preparando a Shui un manual inspirado en dragones y mazmorras pero con los integrantes de BTS, su grupo favorito, como personajes jugables con trasfondos y clases personalizadas. Le había encargado unas ilustraciones chulísimas a uno de los artistas de Discord y Roah, a la que se le daba tremendamente bien todo lo que tuviera que ver con diseño gráfico aunque no lo pareciera, le estaba ayudando a maquetarlo. A veces no sabría decir sí Shui y Femto le empalagaban o le daban envidia por lo goals que eran.

Por desgracia, la mayoría de sus planes se habían ido bastante a la mierda cuando se había decretado la cuarentena. Ahora, en lugar de tener sesiones intensivas (e intensitas) de rol todos los días, tenían a Amaru y Henry discutiendo ininterrumpidamente desde el jueves por Discord y a Femto intentando poner paz sin mucho resultado. 

Roah había sugerido un par de veces usar Roll20 como alternativa, porque sería una forma fácil de poder seguir jugando aunque fuese online y podrían incluir a Femto. No le importaba si eso suponía una lucha mortal a tres con sus hermanos para que le dejasen el ordenador para ella sola durante las partidas. Pero aun no se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre como montarlo, ya que Marysse lo tenía bastante difícil con la conexión a Internet desde su casa, Femto también estaba teniendo problemas con la suya en la residencia de estudiantes, y Henry solo le ponía pegas a todo sin aportar soluciones. Roah sinceramente se preguntaba a veces porque le seguían invitando al grupo de rol, pero luego se acordaba de que Henry era el que se compraba todos los manuales, todo el material de ampliación de las campañas, las cartas de conjuros, las miniaturas, los accesorios y en general… El niñato burgués que mantenía al grupo activo y nutrido. Ni siquiera le caía bien a Femto, y él era buena gente con todo el mundo. Hasta con Roah. 

Más de cincuenta mensajes después, y ni siquiera le parecía que esa hubiera sido una de las noches más intensas en Discord, Roah fue al menú principal para marcarlo todo como leído. Ya le pediría un resumen a Shui más tarde, que no tendría nada de resumen porque ella siempre divagaba muchísimo sobre cualquier cosa que te estuviera contando. 

Amaru le había mandado unos cuantos audios a Whatsapp, que básicamente eran ella muy enfadada, diciendo que estaba deseando que acabase la cuarentena y agarrar a Henry del pescuezo porque lo único que le salvaba en aquel momento de su ira era el compromiso social tácito que conllevaba mantenerse en casa. Roah, quien se estaba lavando los dientes mientras la escuchaba, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la espuma del dentífrico. Amaru siempre acababa encontrando una manera muy teatral de decir las cosas. A veces pensaba que toda esa filosofía marcial pseudo asiática que le había inculcado su padre les había acabado convirtiendo un poco en personajes de un videojuego rpg, pero en el mundo real.

Después de enjuagarse un par de veces y lavar su cepillo de dientes, colocándolo en el vaso de nuevo, Roah se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y apoyada en el lavabo, decidió contestar. Al menos, contestar algo que hiciera que la paz mental de Amaru volviera a su ser. 

-Sí, a ver, Aruru, yo no sé si es por la cuarentena o que, pero sí que Henry está más capullo que de costumbre. Yo la verdad es que pasaría, hacemos parón de campaña y ya, ahí se joda. Si le decimos a Femto que monte algo, con Shui, Marysse, tu y yo tenemos grupo. Skype tira menos para las llamadas que Roll20 y Discord, podemos usar DadosTrack para las tiradas o hacerlas cada una en casa y llevar las fichas en drive o en Dungeon20. No sé como lo ves, pero a mi me rentaría mazo. Que paso de que Karthya vuelva a puto liarla como en la mazmorra del baluarte Argenta, que tía más pesada, joder, y Henry me tiene hasta los ovarios…. Tu piénsalo y luego lo hablamos con estos o algo, que me acabo de levantar. 

Envío el audio y luego guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, aprovechando que encontró un coletero en él para hacerse un moño alto con todo el pelo. Tenía que empezar a pensar en retocarse el undercut y...y en hacer algo con sus raíces, que ya parecían un árbol entero. Tenía que haber ido a la peluquería cuando existía la oportunidad, pero ahora ni siquiera podía pedirle a Amaru, una experta en cuanto a tintes de fantasía se refería, que fuese a su casa a teñirla. Miró con languidez el armario esquinero del baño donde tenía su champú, mascarillas y otros productos de aseo con chorreones verdes, por las ocasiones en que su pelo escupía algo de tinte, y suspiró resignadamente. Creía que aún le quedaba un poco de tinte teal de Directions. Le encantaba su actual color verde, pero quizá sí matizaba un poco con mascarilla el tinte podría hacerse un degradado… 

Oh, mierda, estaba empezando a pensar como esas personas que se cambiaban el peinado radicalmente cuando tenían una crisis. No, no, no, abortar misión. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, comenzó a lavarse concienzudamente las manos durante los veinte segundos reglamentarios. Su truco era hacer toda una performance imitando a Jaskier, de The witcher, interpretando el estribillo de Toss a coin to your witcher. Siempre se aseguraba de estar verdaderamente sola cuando esto sucedía, ya que la única vez en que no había ocurrido,su madre y ella habían tenido los quince segundos más tensos y vergonzosos de sus vidas. Con sus manos bien limpias, procedió a lavarse la cara. No se ducharía hasta después del entrenamiento, porque era de esas personas que pensaban que la única razón para ducharte antes y después del entrenamiento era que fueses a alternar con otras personas en espacios públicos. Y como las únicas personas con las que iba a alternar eran sus hermanos y su terraza, y ambos tenían una higiene más que cuestionable, le parecía una razón legitima para posponer su ducha. 

Cuando avanzo por el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor debía haber salido a comprar ya, pues la casa estaba demasiado tranquila. Su hermano pequeño estaba tumbado en el sofá, leyendo una de esas tochisimas novelas de Dune que a Roah le producían una somnolencia demencial, y la saludo vagamente mirándola por encima del libro diciéndole que ya eran horas de levantarse. Como toda respuesta, Roah emitió un gruñido bajo y arrastró los pies hasta la cocina. Los platos, por supuesto, estaban sin fregar. 

Rodando los ojos, bajó la tostadora de encima de la nevera y procedió a prepararse un par de tostadas con pan integral de semillas. Una de las pocas cosas que le estaban gustando de la cuarentena era porque podía tomarse más tiempo para prepararse un desayuno digno de una reina con tostadas de aguacate y queso feta, su sésamo por encima y un batido de frutas naturales para acompañar. Normalmente tenía que conformarse con hacerse un batido de proteínas y salir corriendo con el shaker en la mano y un trozo de pan en la boca, sí quería llegar al instituto a su hora. Con pocas ganas de regresar al salón, donde había oído entrar a su madre, terminó su batido lo más silenciosamente que pudo, bebiendoselo directamente del vaso de la licuadora para evitar ensuciar un cacharro extra y que le cayese la bronca encima. 

Bronca que le cayó de todas formas. 

En cuanto su madre entró en la cocina se le acabo cualquier momento de paz personal que pudiera haber tenido y al ver los cacharros sin fregar y a Roah con el vaso de la batidora pegado a la boca le dirigió una de esas miradas cargadas de reproche. 

-¡Me acabo de levantar! - Trató de excusarse, mientras terminaba de cortar el queso feta en cuadraditos y lo ponía sobre sus tostadas con más cuidado del que le gustaría admitir. 

-Sí no es por una cosa, es por la otra…¡Tienes que ayudar más en casa, hija!- Le contestó su madre, apoyándose en la encimera.- Ahora que vamos a pasar más tiempo todos juntos, tienes que…

-Ya…¡Ya! ¡La casualidad es que Roah nunca haga nada, pero el resto tampoco y no se les dice nada ! -Gruño, un poco dolida, poniendo sus tostadas en un plato. A sus hermanos nunca les regañaban por esas tonterias. Su madre abrió la boca para quejarse, quizás para no darle la razón aunque ambas sabían que la tenía, pero en ese momento unas llaves entrando en el bombín de la entrada les dieron los segundos justos para que la mujer tuviera que echarse a un lado y la muchacha pudiera pasar, huyendo de nuevo hacia su habitación. Se cruzó con su hermano cuando pasaba por el salón, el cual venía cargado con una de esas bolsas gigantes reutilizables del supermercado y la sonrisa más amplia que Roah le había visto en toda la semana.

Riendose un poco de su cara de bobo, continuó caminando hasta llegar a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. 

Dejo el desayuno en su escritorio y subió la persiana para poder abrir la ventana. En el exterior hacía tan buen día que daba hasta un poco de rabia. Era extraño que no hubiera apenas coches por la autopista que podía ver desde allí ni gente por la calle, salvo una persona de vez en cuando con perros o bolsas de la compra. En cierta manera le inspiraba respeto que se hubiera tomado tan en serio la cuarentena, al menos en su barrio. 

Mientras iba desayunando un mordisco aquí, un sorbo allí, se dedicó a poner en orden su habitación que no estaba pasando por su mejor época. La cuarentena, aunque empezaba a encauzarla creando sus propias rutinas, se le seguía haciendo pesada y su cuarto daba la sensación de haber sufrido un bombardeo indiscriminado de cosas aleatorias tiradas por todas partes, justo donde había ido abandonandolas cuando intentaba entretenerse para pasar el rato. Hizo la cama, sacudiendo bien las sábanas para airearlas, reorganizó su escritorio pensando en que debería pasar la tarde haciendo tarea para clase, contestando al correo de la señora Nim y quizá, sí se lo montaba bien, acabar la noche habiendo convencido a sus amigos de montar una nueva campaña. Incluso, si se esforzaba en serio, podría convencerles de seguir una de sus campañas regulares en la cual sus personajes estaban viajando por el desierto, buscando un pozo mágico que había sido corrompido por Karthya. Ni siquiera la necesitaban para continuar la historia, de hecho. 

Cuando terminó de ordenar su mesa y separar la ropa que apestaba de la que todavía se podía poner, el bolsillo le vibró debido a que acababa de recibir algo en el móvil. Se sentó en la alfombra con la espalda apoyada en la cama, sacando su teléfono. Amaru le había contestado a su audio, pero también tenía una notificación de Instagram que no había visto (o que seguramente le hubiera llegado cuando no había estado con el teléfono en la mano). Al echarle un ojo por encima vio que era de Rheyna, así que fue a abrirlo directamente. 

El mensaje en cuestión no era más que una foto por mensaje directo, donde se veía una manta de Pilates extendida en medio de una estrecha sala de estar y un saco de boxeo anclado al techo de fondo, con un pequeño texto que decía “Empezando la rutina de hoy!”. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco. Levantándose del suelo,sacó una foto a sus tostadas a medio comer y el batido que ya se había acabado, y se lo envió de vuelta a Rheyna con un emoji de un musculoso brazo flexionado seguido de dos fuegos. La Otra Chica le contestó con una carita riéndose a carcajadas con lagrimillas en los ojos. 

Rheyna siguió escribiendo, pero en ese momento Roah cayó en la cuenta de algo. ¡Ah, que tonta era! Pulsó su icono en la conversación, lo cual la redireccionó enseguida al perfil principal de Rheyna. Sí, como se temía, la noche anterior se le había pasado por alto empezar a seguirla. Esperaba que no se hubiera molestado con ella, era literalmente la única persona con la que se llevaba bien en su gimnasio. 

Le sorprendió un poco que Rheyna fuese su nombre de verdad, o al menos el que también usaba en redes sociales. No es que Roah fuese un nombre muy tradicional, pero su padre siempre había sido un poco friki raro de todo lo vikingo. 

En redes no imponía tanto. 

Una de las cosas que le gustaban de Rheyna era que, además de no hablar demasiado, con una mirada te lo decía todo y siempre tenía ese aspecto de… tía dura. Como si la hubieran sacado de Mad max o Tomb raider, ese tipo de mujer. De hecho, si hubiera llevado toda la cabeza rapada, solo llevaba como la mitad o así, se habría dado un aire importante a Imperator Furiosa pero más cachas y tatuada. 

En su Instagram parecía menos seria. La mayoría de fotos eran cosas de gimnasio, selfies en el espejo del vestuario o videos de ella haciendo algún ejercicio de Haltero. Se quedó sin aliento después de verla realizar un snatch tan perfecto que dolía a la vista. También se sorprendió al ver que iba a un box de crossfit y sintió un poco de envidia, porque siempre se había sentido bastante atraída por eso más que por simplemente ir al gimnasio, pero sus padres pensaban que era demasiado joven para ir a Crossfit. 

Muchas de sus publicaciones también eran paisajes, rollo “¡mira, me he ido a hacer senderismo ochocientos kilómetros por la montaña, antes de la hora de comer, jajajaja!”. Parecía que le gustaban los viajes por carretera, porque muchas fotos eran con la misma chica, ¿posiblemente su novia? en una furgoneta. La misma chica y Rheyna en el oktoberfest, la misma chica y Rheyna comiendo unas hamburguesas como su cabeza de grandes, la misma chica y Rheyna en un ¿festival de música? La misma chica y Rheyna paseando un perrazo enorme y blanco, como una bola de algodón pero creepy, en el parque que había justo detrás de su edificio…

Roah tuvo que detenerse en esa última foto, mirándola dos veces para asegurarse de que lo había visto bien. Ese parquecito era muy reconocible. Había pasado tardes y tardes jugando allí con sus hermanos y primos, cuando era pequeña. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier lado. El aparcamiento de cemento que precedía a una larguísima extensión de arena rodeada de árboles y una cerca de metal pintado de verde, los columpios de colores llamativos y la valla de madera de seguridad que lo rodeaba, el tobogán rojo y naranja, el balancín con forma de motocicleta… No le hacía falta que se asomase por la ventana para comprobarlo, podría incluso haber hecho un dibujo bastante fiel y ella no era especialmente buena con eso. 

Pudiera ser que se tratase de una casualidad o no, pero el caso es que vivir tantos años en el mismo edificio había hecho que Roah conociera bastante bien a la mayoría de sus vecinos, los cuales eran casi todos matrimonios muy mayores que llevaban viviendo en la misma casa toda la vida o los hijos de los primeros que habían heredado la casa en diferentes circunstancias. Como sus padres. La cuestión es que había poca gente allí a quien Roah no conociera, al menos de vista. Y aquel no era un parque por el que uno pasearía con su perro, era un parque infantil después de todo, a menos que estuviese de paso a algún otro lugar o estuviese regresando precisamente de algún otro lugar. 

Regresando a casa, por ejemplo. 

El corazón le martilleaba tan fuerte que le dificultaba un poco respirar y le pitaban los oídos como si se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sentía la mano pesada mientras sujetaba el móvil. 

La estética era extremadamente similar, aunque no hubiera visto bien su cara. Y estaba segura de que un pelo tan largo tampoco era nada común, ni fácil de olvidar. Desde La foto, una preciosa chica de aspecto norasiatico le sonreía de una manera que podría haberla hecho vibrar como la cuerda de una guitarra. Llevaba los labios pintados de azul eléctrico, mostrando unos dientes que tenían que ser producto de una ortodoncia muy cara, las mejillas coloradas y tenia unos ojos azules extremadamente intensos, como los de un fénix, delineados de negro de una forma tan exagerada que parecía uno de esos aesthetic neo paganos que se veían en Tumblr. Roah podría habérsela encontrado en un LARP vestida y maquillada tal cual iba, y no habría desentonado en absoluto. 

Oh, mierda, no. Estaba muy buena.

El pulgar le tembló, cuando presiono la foto,solo una vez, con suavidad para activar las etiquetas. Por supuesto, Rheyna estaba etiquetada sobre sí misma (@LoyalestShieldmaiden) y otra etiqueta apareció sobre el rostro de la otra chica.  
@RavenQueen

Con nerviosismo, Roah se rasco la cabeza, deshaciendo un poco el moño que llevaba. A lo mejor todo estaba siendo una película que se estaba montando ella sola, a lo mejor estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, le volvía a costar respirar, a lo mejor… 

El móvil vibró violentamente con la llegada de un mensaje de Whatsapp, haciendo que diera un respingo que hizo que soltase el teléfono, sobresaltada. Al caer, dando con toda la pantalla en el suelo, Roah jadeo, aprensiva. Hacía solo un mes que había logrado reunir dinero para reparar la pantalla por una nueva, después de que su móvil sufriera un pequeño accidente. En forma de pelea callejera. 

-¡Mierda, no! -Se incorporó rápidamente, agarrándolo con cuidado y dándole la vuelta con más delicadeza aun. -No te rompas, no te rompas… Prometo que esta vez te pondré una funda de silicona, porfa, porfa… 

Al recogerlo, el cristal templado y la pantalla estaban perfectamente y gracias a eso suspiró con cierto alivio, hasta que fue ella la que dejó de encontrarse bien. Con el golpe, el móvil debía haber detectado los sensores táctiles de la pantalla y había redirigido la búsqueda al perfil de la chica. 

Tenía una foto de perfil de ella, con esa sonrisa provocadora y retorcida pintada de azul, junto a su perro. No le había visto la cara, pero Roah podría haber reconocido a ese chucho en cualquier parte, después de que le pegase un susto de muerte la noche anterior. 

Mierda, sí que podría ser ella. Tenía que serlo. ¿Cuanta gente tiene un huargo como los de juego de tronos como perrito mascota? Tenía que ser ella, joder. 

Lo sensato en ese momento habría sido bloquear el móvil, dejarlo en la mesa, ir a entrenar o a comer o a cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerse lejos de internet y de aquella chica, o la idea que su sobreexcitada mente de diecisiete años estaba haciendo de ella. 

En lugar de todo eso, se puso a leer ávidamente bajo su arroba. 

~~Krenna Rhaynsenh~~

*Your local QUEEN.  
*Archery, horses, metal, paganism, terror films.  
* Kazakh Pride!!  
*(L)gtb S.I.N.G.L.E.  
~Tu waifu intensita de confianza~  
#NotAllZombies

Follow my dog @ElMordis He has a more interesting life than you.

Le llevo mas o menos diez minutos de apasionada lectura memorizar cada palabra de aquella escueta biografía. Si bien no daba demasiada información, salvo la de que ,efectivamente, parecía una chica bastante intensita, cada vez que llegaba a la palabra Single, soltera, Roah perdía un poco los papeles, se le aceleraba el corazón y tenia que volver a empezar a leer. Después de asumir, mas o menos, la totalidad del contenido fue bajando poco a poco el móvil hasta dejarlo apoyado otra vez en el suelo. 

Después de todo, iba a darse esa ducha.


End file.
